Special Rookie Unit Help Me
by Emerald Mami
Summary: Um... yeah. This is the story with two guest character's that I've been promising for a year.


Seale- is not mine. She is Iris Omega's. Dena- is not mine. She is Robot Dena's creation. Havoc- is not really mine. She is my sister's creation. Anyone who you might recognize from the game- is not mine. They are Capcom's creations. Chaos- is mine. Strawberry- is mine. 

I wrote this story to make up for the lack of stories. Since I had their permission, and my story fell through- I'm making this story up for them, and them alone. 

Let's get started then. 

Alia greeted Chaos with glaring eyes. "Where have you been for these past weeks?"

Chaos shrugged, entering the building. Alia wasn't about to give up. "You've skipped out on duty more than once, Chaos. Signas and I have agreed to let you have a group of Rookies for you to command. We know you love it," she added nastily. 

Chaos did not respond at first, entering the elevator. Alia followed. Chaos responded at the fourteenth floor. "Okay."

"Okay?" Alia asked. "Okay? You show up today, and all you can say is 'Okay'?" She blocked the doorway, which left Douglas stranded on the fourteenth floor. The doors closed and the two returned to the prison. "Not okay! Seale has been having her hands full with this class! You can't manage it, you're only-" Alia stopped, realizing her emotions had gotten the best of her. 

"A slacker," Chaos finished for her, hiding what they both knew to be the true words. "Yes, I'll admit it, Alia. You still don't get it, but it's okay. I just can't be here during the huge wars where Sigma comes up. I'm sorry. I just can't get involved with that."

"I'd love to get your information source," Alia responded, blocking Zero this time as the doors opened. Zero looked puzzled until he noticed Alia and Chaos were in the same space. He wisely turned around and ran. "You always seem to know everything."

"It is sadly a burden," Chaos responded. "To know everything and do nothing about it. I'm trying to help, I really am. But I can't make it easy. I'm sorry, Alia."

"You won't get off the elevator until you tell me where you get all your information," Alia said, as the elevator closed again.

"The newspaper," Chaos responded coldly. "Let's cut to the chase- I am not leaving, accepting this…duty, helping out, and will be Hunting again. I will be okay. Don't worry about it."

"You aren't a good example to anyone who looks up to you!" Alia responded. "You aren't at all! Everyone knows that!"

"Hunter Headquarters never sends humans into battle anymore," Chaos said. "Never. The tasks are being filled with Reploids. Human involvement is disappearing. I'm already questioning it, myself. But I can't go. Not yet, not now. If you need a filler story, I was on assignment in the Amazon."

With that, the elevator doors opened and Alia stepped out, along with Chaos. Chaos's ears magically appeared and she walked down the hallway.

"But…it's not that…"

"Miss, I think this is the most boringest class I ever was in," a student commented. Seale sighed, burying her head in her arms. The students, all Rookies were smart-mouthed little….peeps. The comments stung and she was finished with it. The door opened, and the room quieted down. 

"Hello," Chaos said. "Well, what an interesting class you have, Seale. I suggest you get some sleep now," she added quietly. "I'll take it from here. Good luck."

Seale gave a smile and nodded, happily leaving the brats with Chaos for the rest of her career. It was a new day.

"Look," one said. "A human! Are you going to-"

"Look," Chaos responded. "You will have a broken arm if you don't shut up and drop the illusion. I know who you are."

"Wanna bet?" the same kid answered. In a split second, the kid was flown across the room into the blackboard, holding his arm. The class fell silent.

"I am going to state some rules for you all. Seale was a good teacher. Very good. You did not respect her. So, I will not be very fun for the next few years. Years. I doubt you will pass this class alive- you are all under _my _command until I decide you have become intelligent enough to leave." She paused. "It will be a long time for some of you."

The kid who had been thrown into the wall picked up his gun. "You…"

Chaos blinked. "Hmm? Oh, right. You can go ahead and go to the medical unit, then. I expect you'll be taken care of after lunch, so join us in the training center." The kid dropped the gun and ran.

"Now. Time for my favorite subject, 'the history of Reploids'." 

The class gave quiet groans. Chaos couldn't help but grin. "All right, then, let's start. A long time ago, some man called 'Da Vinci' took drugs and decided to try and make war machines."

The class was silent. "Drugs?" a voice asked.

"Yes, Drugs. Drugs weren't very cool, but no one knew what heroin was back then, either. Now, skip ahead, skip ahead, and there was one guy named Light who made several life-like robots. Then, there was Cain, who found a robot made by light and activated it, copied the programming pitifully, copied it, and then there were mavericks and you." She drew a picture of a stick figure of X on the remains of the blackboard. "Any questions?"

One brave girl raised her hand. "Do you take drugs?"

"I am morally offended by that question, Dena. No."

"Prove it." Dena stated, glaring at Chaos. Chaos shrugged. "No. Now, let's play a game. It's called twenty questions. I ask you questions, you answer."

Dena sulkily sat quietly in her seat. "I'm gonna prove you're on drugs once and for all, Chaos…"


End file.
